Harry Potter already a Marauder
by Freda Potter
Summary: Really I dont know which genre, because I write what comes to my head, something happened to Harry in Charm class that drove him to the past, and came back, he is in love with Ginny, he fights for a while with Ron, Sirius and Lupin is 15 years old again a
1. Coronel Fubster and Mrs. Figg

Dear readers:

Dear readers:

Welcome to my story, You must understand that I am not good in English, but the only thing important in the story is that you get the point of the story. For now I don't know if it should be PG, because I only write what comes newly to my head, I have only to make it be linked with the title. But be patient, please, because It is my first fan fiction after "Harry Potter… and animagus?" that was unsuccessful because I have trouble uploading, Please don't send me flames, and I will ignore you if you send me flames about my grammars, because I already warned you…

Love Ya,

Freda Potter

****

Harry Potter is already a Marauder

Coronel Fubster and Mrs. Figg

Harry Potter needed to use all his effort to keep himself from exploding of the Dursleys, Aunt Marge and especially Coronel Fubster that came to visit the Dursleys. And Harry overheard to aunt Marge saying to Petunia that she asked to the Coronel Fubster to come with her for educate to Harry in a hard way that St. Brutes didn't.

Coronel Fubster were very nasty to him, if Harry didn't go to sleep after 8 o'clock then he made him to do the 500 stands up. If Harry didn't eat the poor food from the Dursleys then he made him eat double (foods that Harry didn't like, and like I said, poor food, it didn't change physically to Harry). If he talks in a tone that aunt Marge didn't like, then he made him run 100 times in the garden; and many things that the Coronel punish him physically unfairly. He always wakes up at 5 am from the Coronel's yelling that he needs to bath, clean up the pupu, eat, and take care of the dogs.

Dudley now looks fatter; he had sneaked out eating in Smeltings. And Aunt Marge made Aunt Petunia give him foods that he liked. But Harry still get foods from his friends and Godfather, Sirius told him that he sent foods to Sirius for eat in misery and now he's lies down at Lupin's for a while. So now is his turn to send him foods.

Aunt Marge and Coronel Fubster came to Privet Drive for Dudley's birthday, and today is his birthday. Then Harry now eating Mrs. Weasley's cake in his room at 4 o' clock of morning for save the energy for to do what Coronel made him. He saw the new clock that Hermione sent him, the old clock is broken because of the second task in the last year. 10 seconds for 5 am, he knew that Coronel is waiting outside of his bedroom, because he liked to be punctual, Harry looked around to see if he left something magical out, It didn't, he prepared himself for pretend that he's sleeping after he finished the cake. 6... 5... why didn't he sleep longer? He thought 3... 2... Here comes the horrid time.

SLAM!

The door opened very quickly hitting the wall and Coronel Fubster came in the room

"Get up! Go to wash Marge's dogs! And after that you're going to wash yourself and get clean for visit her!" said Coronel.

"To visit her? To who?" asked confused Harry.

"Don't ask me 2 questions at the same time!" then he grabbed Harry's shirt "Or did you forgot Dudley's birthday? You disgusting boy, how could you forget Dudley's birthday?!" yelled Coronel the last sentence "and you're going to Mrs. What is her name? Oh, Mrs. Figg"

Harry meanwhile washing the dogs thought: Mrs. Figg, I heard Dumbledore talk about her, but maybe he's talking about the other, she couldn't be a witch, impossible... or is it?

When he washed the dogs, one dog bite him and he tried to get it off by moving his injured arm. And the Coronel saw it, he thought that he was hitting the dog so he made Harry do 600 stands ups. It was hard for first, but he now could only 300. He could that much because Coronel and aunt Marge were staying all the summer. When he finished, he went to do the dogs' chores, and when it finished, he tiredly (Coronel made him run 30 times in the garden) he tried not be detected by the Dursleys in the dinner for not eat the poor food but...

"No, you're not going to the stairs, you're going to eat" said the voice of the Coronel behind him.

He shuddered and went to eat a podrida apple and saw that Petunia and Vernon were giving him an It-isn't-me-so-don't-call-Mr. Black-to-kill-us- but they seemed happy. When he finished and was excused to go to his room he immediately got out a parchment and pen, he didn't want to use the ink because it didn't have much so he saved it for the homework:

__

Dear Snuffles,

Hello, How is there? Did you get the people that Dumbledore wanted? In your last mail you said that Arabella Figg is next? Well... GET ME OUT OF HERE! Do you remember about the Coronel Fubster? It's getting worse, he today made me run 30 times, and do 600 stands ups! I'm so angry till I think that one more time of an unfair thing I will make him like what I did to aunt Marge. A balloon; but that time to explode (If you don't know about it, then ask Professor Lupin, I think he knows because it happened before I got in 3 year, hours before you scared me out of death in the muggle street!) If it wasn't because Professor Dumbledore I'm going to run away even if you forbid me (no offense). But that is because of Voldemort, well, I have to go now, Coronel Fubster's coming, I'm going to a old woman with many smelly cats' house because today is Dudley's Birthday, oh no! I need to do 50 stands ups because I wasn't ready for go, Coronel's here in my room. Take care yourself! And professor Lupin, too. I wonder what you would do with a hippogriff in a house? If it were in the muggle's world, I would be nagging you until you told me.

Prong's Patronus

Harry told to the Coronel that he's going to change after he finished the 50 stand ups, it was luck that he didn't use a quill or it will be weird for the Coronel. When the Coronel closed the door, Harry opened the window and called for Hedwig. Hedwig sleeps and get food from Harry in the window and gets out, but not too far for when Harry needs him.

Hedwig came in and get out his leg and Harry tied the mail to Hedwig

"To Sirius Black"

He now stands before Mrs. Figg's door, the Dursleys and Coronel are in the car waiting for Harry to enter in the house, and they're going to Pier's house for a surprise party. Harry knocked the door and waited. The door opened and he saw to Mrs. Figg and she welcomed him, the house smelled to cats, and he entered trying to not make difference to his face that he wanted so badly to mimic and close his nose with his hand.

"I haven't seen to you in 4 years, and I didn't see you in the street too, what happened to you?" asked Mrs. Figg, she sounded like if she already know the answer.

"Er- I was in St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys" Mrs. Figg, sitting in a old chair, drinking tea, spat out the tea "Um... I'm sorry," said hurriedly Harry

"What?! St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys?! You're not criminal, and how could the Dursleys make up that you're going to a stupid school rather than a good boarding school." she sounded amused

"Why did you say "make up" I asked before I could stop myself

"Jeez, because I know that you're not a criminal and St. Brutus's is at south, and I know that you go to a boarding school but I saw you 4 years ago driving up. And when I went to London; I saw you walking into 9 platform in King's Cross; which definitely is to north 3 years ago." Mrs. Figg said it all fast. Harry was shocked by what she said all this.

There was silence, and Harry asked her what was nagging him since he Dumbledore mentioned the name: Mrs. Figg

"Do you believe in magic?" Harry asked cautiously, because he wanted to know if she is the witch that Dumbledore talked about.

"Hmmm..... Yes, I do believe it" she said finally after a long silence looking up to Harry trying not to smile "sit down and have a tea"

"Er- What reasons do you have for believe it?"

"reasons? hmmm, there was sometimes which I knew that I wasn't hallucinating when I saw a flying car fly one night 3 years ago" said Mrs. Figg smiling looking at Harry like if she was torturing him.

Did you like it? Well I'm going to write more lately, but I don't think that it will be ready soon like the others. Because I always am busy, and I need to try to correct the grammars because the English is my second language. And I'm not a expert in writing English yet, but reading I can understand, please not flames about grammars, the only thing that is important in the fan fictions is "the point" you only have to understand the point of the story. Love Ya, 

Freda Potter


	2. Mrs. Figg is really Arabella

Dear readers:

Dear readers:

Did you like my first chapter? Good...O 

Welcome to my story, You must understand that I am not good in English, but the only thing important in the story is that you get the point of the story. For now I don't know if it should be PG, because I only write what comes newly to my head, I have only to make it be linked with the title. But be patient, please, because It is my first fan fiction after "Harry Potter… and animagus?" that was unsuccessful because I have trouble uploading, Please don't send me flames, and I will ignore you if you send me flames about my grammars + , because I already warned you…

Love Ya,

Freda Potter£ £ £ 

****

Harry Potter already a Marauder

"Mrs. Figg is really Arabella"· 

Harry was speechless, did Mrs. Figg saw to him, Ron and the Weasley twins? If she saw what happened then she could get Harry and Ron expelled from Hogwarts...

"But I didn't told anyone, it is always the same, 'you must be imagining, there is not such as magic', bah" said Mrs. Figg calmly, interrupting Harry's thoughts. Harry felt a little relieved looking at the door. "Anyway, can you bring the album of photos that have cats in it?"

Harry looked up to her, he saw her smiling "I want to you see it" it was unusual for her that smile, it was a real smile (it was a mischievous smile), usually she smiled like if she was forced. But that didn't prevent Harry from groaning under his breath meanwhile he went to her room, where the photos were.

He found it, and he walked out of the room. But he froze at the door. Because he saw at Mrs. Figg's back a shadowy man. And the man have his hands up, ready as if he was going to get Mrs. Figg. Harry was frozen but it didn't prevent to his hand get in to his left pocket, and get out the wand. He, since Voldemort has risen, brought the wand everywhere with him even when he sleep.

He didn't know what to do, he remembered 2 years ago, when Dobby came to Privet Drive and levitated a cake, and the Ministry of Magic warned him that if he did magic in muggle's world, and he is underage, he could be expelled. But then the other thought told him that under a special situation he could do magic, and it was indeed a special situation. Harry obeyed the second thought.

__

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry when his wand pointed to the shadowy man, but not too loud for the neighbors hear.

And he saw Mrs. Figg looking at him blankly after she heard him. Harry ran to where the shadowy man was but not before saying to Mrs. Figg "Sorry, Ma'am, it will be all right, don't get too close"

But Mrs. Figg didn't obey him, she only went to where the shadowy man was after she could see what Harry were doing and helped Harry to carry the body to the light without talking.

When they saw his face, it was a man of black hair (I think you already know whom, I don't know how explain his aspect, so the black hair is enough).

It was Sirius Black. Harry was frozen looking at it, and then looked to Mrs. Figg. He saw that she got up quickly with a scared and angry face, and got out something of her pocket, meanwhile she said "that git, I will kill you".

Harry got up too, before Mrs. Figg could do something to Sirius with her wand in her hand, which she got out from the pocket; and Harry cried, pointing his wand to her

__

"petrificus totalus"

Mrs. Figg's arms snapped to her sides. Her legs sprang together. Her whole body rigid, she swayed where she stood and then fell flat on her face, stiff as a board.

Harry ran to turn her over, Mrs. Figg's jaws were jammed together so she couldn't speak. Only her eyes were moving looking at him in horror and anger.

Harry then got up and turned his want to point Sirius Black

__

"Ennervate" he muttered

And then Sirius opened his eyes. He looked around in alarm and spotted to a very angry Harry "H-h-arry? Is that you?" stammered Sirius "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" shouted Sirius.

But Harry didn't answer, he only sighed and went to sit, and then said "Funny thing you said that, Sirius, and look what I had to do" and pointed to a blank faced Mrs.Figg.

Sirius looked at her, and went close to her and muttering "Oh, my God" and then turned to look to Harry and said in a happy and surprised voice " You- you did that to her, even she had her wand out?"

"Yes, so? I can't believe it, I didn't know that she was witch! She was going to do something to you when you were stunned, and I jinxed her" said Harry still in an angry voice.

"But why angry?" asked Sirius looking worried

"I have broken the law again, firstly, An elf domestic used magic in the Dursley's house and the Minister of magic thought that it was me before the second year. Secondly, before third year, I used magic and I ran off, but luckily as always I am the great Harry Potter, so they didn't expel me, but I was out of control, but that time... That prat who is Minister of Magic " he heard Sirius gasp and snigger" doesn't believe that Voldemort is back, so the laws are the same and I used magic 3 times in purpose!" Harry said loudly.

There was silence, then Sirius broke the silence

"I never hear you talking like that, are you sick?" asked Sirius

"No, I'm sorry, forget what I said" said amused Harry

"We will talk about it later, if Arabella don't kill me" said sarcastically Sirius the last words.

"She is the Arabella Figg who Professor Dumbledore talked about?" asked Harry curiously

"Yes, she is, well," Then he looked at the rigid Mrs. Figg "Um... I think that we better leave her like that, and listen my story"

"Okay," said Harry but immediately he added " but it is uncomfortable, why don't we only rope her?"

"If it is safe, okay. I will rope her with her wand, remove the Body-Bind Curse from her, Harry"

Harry muttered something to his wand, really he was nervous, if Mrs. Figg attacked them before Sirius could do anything? And Sirius will be sucked by the Kiss of the dementors, and maybe they could throw him to Azkaban because of helping Sirius, or he can be sucke...

"HARRY!" yelled Sirius interrupting his thoughts "EARTH TO HARRY"

"w-what?" asked Harry, and he could see Sirius sniggering "why are you laughing?"

But then he recovered himself and said sarcastically "you're so bad at charms, look to her" and Harry saw to Mrs. Figg, half of his body was moving furiously like if she wanted to do something, but at the other side it was still frozen.

"Oops, sorry" said embarrassed Harry, and said the anticurse of the Body-Bind to Mrs. Figg, that time, Mrs. Figg could move all his body, she looked ready to attack to Sirius. But Sirius got her first, she was tied on the chair.

"Death Eater" said coldly Mrs. Figg " What are you doing here? The Ministry of Magic are coming, because an underage boy used magic"

Sirius flinched when Mrs. Figg called him Death Eater "I have thought of that, Arabella"

"You could come to the Durlsey's house, they're at party, I heard that they're coming to house after 8 o'clock" said immediately Harry

"Good idea, Harry, come out, I will drive, I know where the house is" said Sirius

Harry and Sirius carried a yelling Mrs. Figg to the Mrs. Figg's car. and Harry sat ahead with Sirius, and a stunned Mrs. Figg by Sirius behind, Sirius said irritably "yells like a cat, I can't stand people yelling for no reason" and Harry laughed

"If that irritates you, I like it, only for seeing your looks and hearing your irritable voice, Sirius" mocked Harry. Sirius stopped the car immediately and looked at Harry, and Harry found out that he was looking into him.

(Sirius POV) Did Harry just say that? Exactly, each words in a sentence is what James said, and the other boy that I met too. It is weird, It can't be, unless Lupin told him...

(Harry POV) "What, why are you looking at me like that" asked Harry uncomfortably aware that Sirius looked at him like that. 

Sirius returned from his trance "Sorry," the he began to move the car "is that they're in Hogwarts, a friend and James told me exactly like that, and the same tone. And what's weirder is that they told me at the same time when Snape told me in Potion's class that my potion was wrongly prepared. And that irritated me, I nearly threw the Venomous Potion to him if it wasn't for the professor who saw me who gave me detention"

"You were doing the Venomous Potion? I wish you already did that" Harry couldn't help but to snigger imagining Snape choking by the potion and… But other thought came to him and he asked it "Who is that other friend of yours?" asked Harry smiling curiously.

I think that for now it is enough (grins evilly). Well, the third chapter will be up If I don't have any problems. Please not flames !!!!, I know that it isn't related to the title, but I'm not like those authors who write like if it was a summary. It will be something like "Draco Sinister" but not good grammars like that, only long. But I don't think that I will be able that long, I don't know... J .. 

Love Ya,

Freda Potter£ £ £ 


	3. Kenneth Cole

If you're still coming here for the third chapter… THANK YOU

If you're still coming here for the third chapter… THANK YOU

Welcome to my story, You must understand that I am not good in English, but the only thing important in the story is that you get the point of the story. For now I don't know if it should be PG, because I only write what comes newly to my head, I have only to make it be linked with the title. But be patient, please, because It is my first fan fiction after "Harry Potter… an animagus?" that was unsuccessful because I have trouble uploading, Please don't send me flames, and I will ignore you if you send me flames about my grammars, because I already warned you…

Love Ya,

Freda Potter

****

Harry Potter already a Marauder

"Kenneth Cole"

Sirius looked out of the window uncomfortably for a while and then answered "he was only a friend, nothing important…" and the he saw something but he didn't mind, only said "Look at that cat!" and then turned to see other parts, but then immediately he looked back at it. And Harry supposed that he was trying to change the subject, but anywise he looked out of the window looking to the cat, which Sirius pointed out, it was a bandy-legged ginger cat. And Harry felt the car stopping, he looked to Sirius, his eyes were boring into the cat.

"What…" but then a thought hit Harry "it is… do you think it is… _Crooksharks?_"

"I don't know… I'm going to see it" and opened the door and walked out of the car and approached to the cat. Harry could see that the cat were sitting, and was looking at Sirius extremely, he saw see that the cat was so nervous because the cat was trying to get up and trying to sit. Sirius got hold of the cat, and brought him in the car giving it to Harry and turned on the car and moved on. Harry reviewed the cat and finally pointed out

"It looks definitely like _Crooksharks… _Or it is _Crooksharks_" and saw that Sirius looked nervous "do you think so, Sirius" but he could tell that he was out of the reality "Sirius?" he called again more loudly. Sirius finally snapped out

"What, Harry?"

"Do you think it is Hermione's cat?"

"It could be, but what is he doing here anyway?"

"I don't know, well, but let's bring him to the house, I don't think Hermione could have left him in the street, or is she that close? Well maybe we should leave him where we picked him, maybe Hermione knew that it was…" but he was interrupted by Sirius' sudden burst

__

"NO!"

"What has happened to you? You look very nervous and you could not meet _Crooksharks's _eyes. Yes, I noticed that" said impatiently Harry after Sirius frowned

"Nothing, nothing, can it lie down in your house?" said Sirius looking at him pleadingly

"What? Are you crazy? Aunt Petunia wouldn't like it, she will kick it out, why don't you bring it to Lupin's house with you?" and Harry noticed that Sirius' face paled but he answered

"Oh, yes, okay, yes, if there isn't anything we could do I will bring him with me"

They went silent, and they finally reached to the Dursley's house, while Sirius charged Mrs. Figg in his arms (she still are stunned), Harry heard him mutter "Ugly house, I hope in it doesn't smell horrible too" and he sifted a laugh.

Harry opened the door with a copy key that he saw Uncle Vernon hide, and returned it to it's supposed place. And they entered the house. They roped again to Mrs. Figg to a chair, and Sirius asked Harry if he had something to muffle Mrs. Figg's voice. And he didn't want to use anything that isn't his or the Dursley will ask coronel Fubster to beat him, then he told him to wait while he goes to his room for seek something that is his.

He entered the room, and he didn't know what to get, then he went to open his warlock, it was full with leather pants and some other cool pants (A/N I was dying to make Harry sexy, jeez, don't blame me! I got this inspiration from "_Harry Potter and the Physic Serpent"_) and cool fitted shirts, there also were some jeans and normal shirts.

He worked in Kenneth Cole (Is in Britain the Kenneth Cole shop? I don't know, but in that Fanfic there really is. I'm from El Salvador but I'm living in Miami, US). Before he worked for there he was walking with the Dursley days after he came back from Hogwarts, the Dursley didn't want to bring him along but they couldn't leave him alone because Aunt Petunia thought that he could mess the house up if he was alone there.

__

Flashback

They went to the Mall in London for buy Dudley's clothes. And when they walked in Kenneth Cole, the responsible man came in a hurry to them. With a scared face he said "Sorry, ma'am, gentlemen, but my boss told me that if I don't get a employer because we need one more until tonight then I'm fired, can your umm… son" and pointed to Harry "work for us?"

And Vernon asked to the customer "But-er- you could give my son over there" and pointed to Dudley "the job, he really is a educated boy". and Harry had to stifle a laugh, but he saw that the customer were trying to pretend that he didn't look disappointed but he talked out "But I…" But he was interrupted

"Shut up, young, leave me this" and Harry turned to see who was that, it was a old man, he wasn't very old, likely at age of professor McGonagall, when the old man approached them he said "Hello customers, I am Kenneth Cole's owner here"

"Oh, hello, Mr.…" began Aunt Petunia nervously

"Cole, my name is Kenneth Cole, the same of the shop, and yours is Mrs.…?"

"Dursley, Petunia Dursley, he" she pointed to Uncle Vernon "Vernon Dursley, my husband, he" she pointed to Dudley who were trying to look proud, but it looked horrible "is my angelical son Dudley Dursley" and Harry had to stifle a laugh "pleased to meet you, Mr. Cole"

But Harry let out a short laugh before he could stop himself, and Mr. Cole noticed that and he began to look at him for a long time and then turned to the Dursley and said with a disgusted voice "Will you introduce me him?"

Harry saw that the Dursley's eyes lit up with the disgusted voice that Mr. Cole used. They thought that Mr. Cole disgusted the boy Uncle Vernon answered in a disgusted and happy voice too "He is Harry, umm" and looked to Petunia who nodded "Harry Potter, our adopted son, really our nephew". Harry couldn't believe his ears. Did Uncle Vernon just spit out what he always tried to keep it in secret?

"Well, we need an employer who will work 10 hours a day, and without free time" said Mr. Cole, Harry thought that he was a selfish person, 10 hours without free time! "And then gets 100 dollars each day, by 10 each hour"

"Hund- hundred for- hundred a day?!" stammered Uncle Vernon "You are going to work here, Dudley!" he said to Dudley. And Aunt Petunia protested

"NO! He's not going to work, he will be exhausted and how will he be feeded without a free time?! I don't give a damn in money if that is about torturing Dudley! Or we should…" and pointed to Harry with her eyes. Uncle Vernon understood.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cole, I want to talk with Harry for a moment" said Uncle Vernon, and Mr. Cole nodded. Harry was driven for a few meters away from Mr. Cole and Uncle Vernon said with his face very close to the Harry's, and Harry had to hold his breath for not smell Uncle Vernon's breath (A/N I know how it feels, ewe)

"Hey, boy, you're going to work here, I don't care if you're exahusted, but you're going to work here and the money will be for us"

"Wha-…" began Harry

"Shut up! And don't do anything weird here! Accept the job. You're going to be coming here and to the house by the subtrail (I don't know how it is named. But for who knows Spanish, it is_ tren_ _subterranea, _trail underground)." said Uncle Vernon smiling maliciously, and dragged Harry to Mr. Cole again "Here we are, Mr. Cole, our nephew will work for you" said smiling Uncle Vernon "Right Harry?" he asked to Harry

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" and then muttered "If you say so"

"Then it is settled, Mr. Dudley, and could Harry begin his work here today? He will finish his work at 7 p.m." said Mr. Cole

" Okay, okay," said happily Uncle Vernon " Harry, here is your money for the subtrail ( I will call that, but you know what is that, so what is the difference?)" and put the money on the hand of a shocked Harry

"But, but" began Harry, but he saw that Aunt Petunia gave him a Don't-Contradict-Your-Uncle-Or-I-Will-Punish-You look. Then he became silent.

"Bye, Mr. Cole, We have to go" said Uncle Vernon while walking away with his family, and when they walked out, he could hear Uncle Vernon yelling that he had met the owner of a successful shop as Kenneth Cole.

"Er- what do I need to do?" asked Harry nervously to Mr. Cole

"Come to my office, Mr. Potter" said gently Mr. Cole smiling. Harry couldn't believe it, he looked smugly but now he looked gentle, and he followed him. Then he sat down in the chair for guests and Mr. Cole sat in his own chair, then stared to Harry and said

"Mr. Potter, how old are you?"

"July 31 I will turn to 15 , Mr. Cole" said Harry

"Call me Kenneth" said smiling Mr. Cole, and Harry was shocked, a successful owner of a famous shop is asking him to _call_ him for his first name? "and could I call you Harry?"

"Yes, yes, Mr. Co…-er- Kenneth" said uncomfortably Harry

"Where is your parents?" asked Kenneth

Harry now couldn't know how to answer, he couldn't tell Kenneth that his parents were killed by an evil wizard with a curse _Avada Kedavra, _and that he is wizard so he answered "died in a collision of car"

"So, you're a oprhan raised from your parent's sister or brother?"

"Umm, sister, really, from my mom's part" answered Harry

" You will be working 7 hours, you don't go to your Uncle's house until 10 hours are finished which will be from 10 Am. to 7 p.m., Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. And I will pay you 250. That all I will give to you if you respect me as my son."

"Er-t…-er-umm…" was all that Harry could begin. That isn't true, it can't be "er- um…"

"You wanted to say 'why'?" talked Kenneth for him. And Harry only could nod, his throat was tied.

"Okay, your family was really mean to you, and I heard Mr. Dursley talking to you, he talked too loud for be talking in secret with you. So you will give them 100. And you will not tell them about the other 150 that really is the salary, and I gave you 10 hours for when 7 hours you work but other 3 hours you can do whatever you want, not be in your house" said Kenneth

"How do you know?" was all what Harry could say

"For be honest, I am a orphan, and I lived my life being bullied by my adopted family. so I knew how it feels, and I knew immediately when I saw them talking with Danny. And you being left out and you used poor clothes and you were so thin, so I lied them that the work was hard for that they couldn't give me to his son. And forbid you do the work"

Harry couldn't stop himself from feeling pleased and said "thank you"

"Don't mention it. Well, I already feel that you're my son, so I will give you clothes or things. but also because you can dress like that" the he began to see what Harry was wearing "So, but don't use it in your house, you will keep your new things in your house hidden. And you're going to use the new clothes here or wherever you go"

And Harry began to work happily there, Kenneth gave him clothes, and brought him to restaurants, shops, or many places, he also met his real son, Ricky Cole of 15 years old. He also worked there for make his dad proud and gets his money, they became close friends. Harry used his money for dressing, he got attracted to the clothes, but he also used his money for lunch in a restaurant, or someplace in his free time, he acted as a normal teen, which he really is. And the Dursley, only thinking about the 100 dollars that Harry always gave them, didn't know this, they never enter in Harry's room, who Harry was relieved because there were his new things, and magical things. And he was extremely relieved that he could go there since the coronel Fubster and Aunt Marge came.

__

Flashforward

"Harry?"

I don't know why I wrote that? It looked like the end, but it isn't, well I thank you who reviewed me making me guiltily if I don't write more, well, here is the third chapter!!!

Did you like it? Well I'm writing more lately, but I don't think that it will be ready soon like the others. Because I always am busy, and I need to try to correct the grammars because the English is my second language. And I'm not a expert in writing English yet, but reading I can understand, please not flames about grammars, the only thing that is important in the fan fictions is "the point" you only have to understand the point of the story.

Love Ya,

Freda Potter


	4. The fatherly Sirius

If you came here then THANKS by liking the story

If you came here then THANKS by liking the story. But I have a surprise… But you must find out when you read this, I will only give you a clue "I sent the chapter to another" I think that it is easy to find out by my clue. And the in the chapter "Kenneth Cole" is written in honor of my 17 years old brother who really likes the shop and always talks about that.Of Course Most of time he talks about his girlfriend (Jeez, it gets boring talking with him)… Well, lets get on with the story!

Love ya,

Freda Potter

Harry Potter already a Marauder "The fatherly Sirius"

** **

_Flashforward_

_ _

"Harry?"

Harry jumped returning from his thought, his heart was in his throat by Sirius' soft voice; and closed the wardrobe quickly and turned around without leaving his place to see a frowned expression of Sirius in the door.

"What? Why do you jump like that? Or…" asked Sirius putting his face in a understanding, or more a surprised and mischievous understanding and looked the wardrobe behind Harry "Can I open the wardrobe?"

Harry was so mad yelling in his head _WHY DOES SIRIUS HAVE TO KNOW MY FATHER THAT WELL OR FIND OUT EVERYTHING FROM ME! AM I THAT VERY MUCH LIKE MY FATHER? And he answered "There is nothing important, only Dudley's clothes, if you open it then there will come out a horrible smell" but he unfortunately couldn't hide fully the nervousness in his voice._

And Sirius detected it too, because he had a smile in his face. " Um… I will stand it, Harrrrry" he said in a singsong voice walking to the wardrobe smiling. When he was a few inches from the wardrobe Harry blocked him out.

"I don't want to smell the odor! And what are you thinking to make you react like that?" said Harry trying to distract him

"Um…" said Sirius, he pretended to be thoughtful putting his hand to his jaw "Maybe your cousin's clothes, like you said, is really YOUR clothes"

"Don't you believe me? Or what?" asked Harry beginning to be angry that he didn't stop that and more nervous.

"Yes I believe you, but…" said Sirius and he looked at Harry with his mischievous look "I too can believe your eyes, and now I believe your eyes, Harry. Your eyes says me 'I don't want my godfather see what I have in the wardrobe that are my leather and fitting clothes so leave me alone!'"

Harry reddened, and looked to the happy Sirius' eyes, he knew that he lost. And he walked to his bed, sat down with his hands on his red face waiting for Sirius open the wardrobe, and forgot about this so he can look again to Sirius. But he peeked to Sirius. Sirius saw it, but Harry didn't close himself again. Sirius looked to Harry smiling, or really trying not to laugh. And Harry couldn't stand it anymore

"Are you going to open or not the wardrobe? Even I will be grateful that you don't do it" removing his hands from his face

"I'm aware that that time I can't do the favor that you ask me" said Sirius pretending to be sorry but failing miserably because he still was smiling. And Sirius walked to the wardrobe, _here it comes thought Harry__. When Sirius opened the wardrobe he heard him gasp and then stammer "What? That is more than I thought! He even has these black boots… And… Oh, most of the clothes is black" then stopped stammer "He must be my son!"_

Harry reddened more and more by Sirius' each word. And then he saw that Sirius grabbed his clothes out of the wardrobe and taking a look to it. Marveling it. After he had taken a look to it he turned to see an embarrassed Harry, and he became more serious

"That all must have cost more than the firebolt!" said Sirius with a doubt in his face "did you, um… steal your family's money?"

"WHAT? No! Did you do this to get your clothes?" asked Harry making Sirius take it back

"What? How did you know that I dressed in these things?"

"Isn't that obvious? Meanwhile you looked at my clothes and murmuring things like "I have had that" or "How did Harry manage to buy that". You talked like a professional!"

And Sirius smiled pleasantly "thank you, I take it like a compliment"

Harry scowled "Did you steal your parents' money?"

Sirius looked to the door "Yes, sometimes I did, but I paid them back without them knowing if it was too much money"

"Ha" Harry said "Got you, Sirius, and I didn't get any money from the Dursley, I promise" promised Harry

"But you didn't use the money from Gringotts" asked seriously Sirius looking at Harry "You didn't use the money from Gringotts?" repeated Sirius.

And Harry wanted to see how Sirius reacted if he said yes "Yes"

Sirius paled "But you needed the money for the school! Didn't you think about that?! Now how are you going to manage that? You're lucky that Lily isn't here, or we will be at your funeral tomorrow. But… Hell, I don't have any experiences as dad, but don't think that you're safe with me! I will ask McGonagall to give you punishments! If you didn't reason yourself from that then I will ask to Snape. Irresp…" said loudly Sirius, but he didn't finish, he was shocked to see Harry rolling on the floor laughing

"Y-yo…you haha looked hehe funny (gasps for air) but I don't think you hehe haha will ask Snape haha this"

"You think it is funny? You're in misery" and that made Harry laugh more until he managed to say

"Wat-ter"

"Stop it! You're crazy! Do you want go to St. Mungo?" said angrily Sirius, but Harry couldn't then Sirius picked him up and putted him to a chair "That isn't funny!"

And Harry only managed to yell it again "Wa-ater!"

That time Sirius went for water storming out of the room angrily. And he came back with a vase of water

"Here! Take it!" said Sirius and then sat down on the bed. Harry drank all the water quickly and then calmed down

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but you looked weird"

"Weird? Whatever but you need to think about your saving!" and that made Harry laugh again but he could straighten himself and to speak

"Before you blow me up, I need to confess you something"

"What?" asked Sirius furiously 

"Um…" Harry began, what if he confessed him and then it goes worse? "Um…"

"What?" asked again impatiently Sirius

"I still have the money in Gringotts, I haven't used the money in Gringotts"

Sirius only sat there shocked looking at Harry, if the looks could kill then Harry is dead. Harry slid his hand to his pocket, because he had a feeling that Sirius wanted to jinx him.

"So…" began Sirius looking at all the parts biting his lips "So… All this was a lie?"

From your point of Harry looked down feeling guilty and the heard Sirius laugh. Harry was estupefact

"I-er- I thought that view: yes" answered Harry

"You made me look like an idiot" said Sirius

"You were going to jinx me! Why are you laughing"

"Well, for years I didn't get what I didn't like as if I was a free man, well, when I was free there was a lot of making other people look like a idiot around me. _Really it was me, Remus, your father, and Pettigrew," he spat coldly the last word. "And I would be pleased to jinx you! But not for now, you will get it when I want, don't forget it."_

Harry smiled, and said "You're welcome, and I still doubt you will ask Snape to punish me"

"Maybe you're right," said Sirius and then he began to put Harry's clothes in the wardrobe "or maybe not."

They were silent for a while, and Sirius broke the silence

"How did you get the money for these things?" Harry reddened again and told him about Kenneth Cole. When he finished he shouted "Kenneth Cole! I like that shop!!!"

And Harry frowned and asked him what he really doubted "Are you muggle-born?"

Sirius looked at him like if he was crazy "Muggle-born? Certainly not! I am pureblood! But I had friends and I go frequently to the Muggle world, then I know the Muggle world as well as any other muggle."

"That is why you could drive the car?" asked Harry

"Yes, Harry"

"Oh" was only what Harry could say

"And Kenneth Cole gives you 150 dollars a day! He is a good man, making your summer-life easier, Harry. And I envy you that he gives you these clothes!" said Sirius "Well, lets talk about it later, we need to talk to Arabella before the Dursley comes back"

Harry nodded, and they went downstairs, with a clean long sock of Vernon and then a thought hit Harry "Sirius, while we talked she would have yelled, and I didn't hear anything"

"Because I put around her mouth to the back a rope, but it will hurt her if it stays long time there, and I don't want her to jinx me later. Better a sock."

And they found Mrs. Figg sitting on the chair roped, and Sirius removed the rope from her mouth and instead put it in her mouth.

"Arabella, I know that you think that I am the criminal but I am not" began Sirius and told her the story of killing the 13 people, and what happened in Hogwarts with Harry. But Harry found out that Sirius had skipped about _Crookshanks, Lupin being a werewolf, the marauder map, and how he entered Hogwarts. "So, please don't yell" pleaded Sirius to Mrs. Figg, and removed the sock from her mouth._

And Mrs. Figg didn't open her mouth for a while, deep in thought, then she began to open her mouth

You must be grateful that I wrote that chapter longer than the last 3 chapters! And thank you to the reviewers who didn't mind the grammars, and supported me to continue the story, I was scared that you would hate it and send me flames. I laughed when I wrote that, and my 2 favorite part is:

1-"Yes I believe you, but…" said Sirius and he looked at Harry with his mischievous look "I too can believe your eyes, and now I believe your eyes, Harry. Your eyes says me 'I don't want my godfather see what I have in the wardrobe that are my leather and fitting clothes so leave me alone!'"

2-"You made me look like an idiot" said Sirius

And the surprise, well, is that one of the authors in fanfiction.net fixed my grammars, and do you see the chapter better than before? It was fixed… Thanks very much **Brigade107, I will send you more chapters later for fix it.**

Love ya,

Freda Potter

P.D: Hey you, I like fan fictions about Sirius and Lupin coming back to their teens again and going to Hogwarts with Harry, if you know of some or you've written some, SEND THEM TO ME at [wky86@latinmail.com][1]. Or about the Marauders with Harry, I have a really good one about Harry going back the time to when the marauders were in their 7th year, but it isn't finished, look for it in my favorite stories "Days gone by… are they really gone?" I am not sure.

   [1]: mailto:wky86@latinmail.com



End file.
